Primeira vez
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Posso, Scorp? Posso te ter só pra mim? Posso te fazer meu?" ScorpiusxAlbus Oneshot


Título: Primeira Vez

**Título:** Primeira Vez

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Beta Reader:** Ly

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence, infelizmente.

**OBS:** Essa fic contém cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual.

**Primeira vez**

- Por favor, Scorp!

- Albus, eu já disse que não!

- Porque não? Porque você quer ficar aqui sozinho?

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho, só não quero aparecer de repente na sua casa pra passar o feriado de Páscoa!

- Então eu vou ficar aqui com você.

- Claro que não! Esse é o único feriado, além do Natal, que você vai pra casa. Você deveria ir.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho aqui, quase ninguém vai ficar.

- Tem certeza? – eu queria com todas as forças que Albus ficasse comigo, mas não ia forçar nada.

- Claro que sim, Scorp. Além do mais, não quero passar o feriado inteiro longe de você.

Dei o meu melhor sorriso como agradecimento e apertei a mão dele por debaixo da mesa, mas logo soltei, porque James, Rosie e Lilly estavam se aproximando.

- Tudo pronto, Al? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- É, já ta todo mundo lá fora, Albus! Desse jeito vamos ser obrigados a dividir a carruagem com algum trasgo Slytherin! – James sempre fazia esse tipo de piada.

- Podem ir, pessoal. Vou passar o feriado aqui.

- O quêêêê? – James e Lilly pareciam prestes a sofrer um ataque só porque o irmão não ia pra casa no feriado.

- Não vou pra casa. Scorpius vai ter que ficar aqui, e vou ficar com ele.

Nessa hora, com medo de sentir a fúria Potter sobre mim, abaixei a cabeça e fingi que tinha um imenso interesse pela comida fria no meu prato.

- Seus pais já sabem disso, Al? – perguntou Roses.

- Ainda não, Rosie, mas eu vou falar com meu pai pelo espelho logo depois do almoço. Não se preocupem, ele vai entender.

- Tudo bem, então. Tenham uma Feliz Páscoa, garotos. – Rosie estalou um beijo na bochecha de Al e depois um na minha. – E juízo! – ela piscou um olho.

- Ahn... Ok, Roses. – Al parecia um tanto quanto constrangido. - Feliz Páscoa para vocês também.

- É, Feliz Páscoa. – eu consegui levantar minha cabeça, enfim.

Lilly deu um grande abraço em Al e outro em mim, e James só disse um tchau de longe. Ele parecia bastante aborrecido.

Depois do almoço, fomos para o quarto, e Albus falou com o pai dele pelo espelho que eu tinha dado de presente de aniversário. Pelo pouco que eu entreouvi, de dentro do banheiro, Potter ficou um pouco chateado, mas acabou aceitando a decisão de Al. Pelo amor de Merlin! Era só um fim de semana!

--

- Scorpius?

Meus olhos entraram em foco quando Al estralou os dedos diante deles.

- Ahn? – pisquei, meio perdido.

- Você ta aí, me olhando, com essa cara de bobo... Ta pensando em que?

Ahhh, se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando... Estávamos jogando xadrez de bruxo, sentados ao redor de uma mesinha. Eu no chão, ele num grande sofá de couro negro, na Sala Comunal de Slytherin. E meus pensamentos estavam variando em algum lugar entre "Por favor, xadrez de bruxo? Estamos sozinhos e isso é o melhor que podemos fazer?" e "Merlin, como ele fica lindo concentrado... como ele é lindo! Como eu quero jogar ele nesse sofá e beija-lo até ele perder o fôlego, e tocá-lo até ele gritar...". Mas, espera aí! Nunca tínhamos passado de uns beijos mais quentes, no máximo, sem camisa. No que eu estava pensando, afinal? Eu nem sabia se Al estava pronto para... Para dar um passo adiante, digamos, no nosso relacionamento. Eu não sabia como ele reagiria a isso. Eu só...

- Scorp!

Ele tinha gritado. E eu dei um pulo, assustado.

- Albus! Quer me matar do coração?

- Mas... Você tava aí de novo, me olhando, vidrado! O que houve?

Eu não disse nada, só engatinhei até o sofá, nossos olhos pregados um no outro, até ficar entre as pernas dele. Ajoelhei, subi minhas mãos pelas coxas, depois pela barriga e peito, até chegar ao pescoço, e puxa-lo para um beijo apaixonado. Ele correspondeu, mas por pouco tempo.

- Scorp! Estamos no meio da Sala Comunal! – ele falou, meio exasperado, meio maravilhado.

- Al... Não tem ninguém... Em Hogwarts! É... Feriado. Relaxa. – falei, intercalando beijos e lambidas no pescoço dele. Eu sabia que isso o desarmaria.

E deu certo. Ele me puxou pra cima do sofá, se deitando. Eu me deitei por cima dele e fiquei por um tempo olhando aquele rosto lindo, que eu tanto amava.

- Quê? – ele estava todo vermelho, ele sempre ficava quando eu fazia aquilo.

- Você é lindo... – tracei a linha do maxilar dele com o polegar – Tão lindo... – levei o polegar até a boca, acariciando-a. Ele suspirou e eu não pude resistir, e lambi aqueles lábios vermelhos e cheios, sugando o lábio inferior, mordendo-o de leve, fazendo Al suspirar ainda mais. Me colei ainda mais no corpo dele, como se isso fosse possível.

– Sinto que nunca vou conseguir estão tão perto de você quanto desejo... – eu estava completamente envolvido por aqueles olhos, aquela pele, aquela boca, que parecia não haver nada ao redor. Mas era sempre assim entre eu e Albus, não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada quando estava perto dele.

Larguei a boca e passei para o pescoço, sendo auxiliado por Al, que jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir minha língua percorrer a linha da orelha. Ele subia e descia as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, com força, subindo pelas costas, chegando aos meus cabelos e puxando-os, exigindo outros beijos.

Coloquei a mão por baixo da camiseta, acariciando a barriga e peito dele. Como não percebi objeção nenhuma, levantei a camiseta até metade e comecei a beijar e lamber a pele recém descoberta.

Estimulado pelos gemidos e palavras de incentivo de Al, subi beijando, chegando a um dos mamilos enrijecidos. Passei os dentes de leve por um deles, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se embaixo de mim. Suguei e lambi cada mamilo, deixando-os vermelhos e sensíveis. Arranquei a camiseta de uma vez, e sentei nos seus quadris. Fiquei encarando-o, descendo meus olhos pra boca vermelha, pro peito que subia e descia descompassado, enquanto abria os botões da minha própria camisa, deliberadamente lento.

Al sentou-se, tirando minhas mãos delicadamente da minha camisa e abrindo os botões que restavam. Passou, então, a beijar meu peito, enquanto se agarrava aos meus quadris com uma força quase dolorosa, que me fazia sentir claramente toda a sua excitação. Levei minhas mãos instintivamente aos cabelos negros e revoltos, enquanto ele me deixava absolutamente incoerente, beijando e mordiscando um dos meus mamilos.

Empurrei-o gentilmente para trás, me deitando sobre ele. O contato direito da pele nua dos nossos corpos era deliciosa, eu beijava e me agarrava nele com cada vez mais força, e nada parecia ser suficiente. Estávamos ofegantes e o cabelo negro de Al já começava a grudar em sua testa úmida. Desci uma das minhas mãos para a cintura dele e mais além, para os quadris, acariciando-os, e sua coxa...

Al deu um gemido alto quando passei de leve a mão pela grande saliência que ele tinha na frente da calça, e eu levantei os olhos, só para vislumbrar, maravilhado, a expressão de mais puro prazer que ele tinha no rosto. Não resisti e subi para beijá-lo, pressionando minha coxa entre as pernas dele, fazendo-o gemer dentro do beijo. Começamos a nos esfregar um no outro, os gemidos mais regulares, as respirações mais irregulares.

- Scorp. – Ele disse, entre os gemidos, e eu quase não me segurei, só de ouvir a voz dele carregada de desejo chamando meu nome. – Va... Vamos para o quarto.

- Tem certeza, Al? – Eu sabia que não conseguiria me impor limite nenhum se estivéssemos dentro do nosso quarto, seguros.

- Aham. – Ele murmurou, enquanto fechava os botões da minha camisa.

Levantamos, e ele só pegou a camiseta dele na mão, sem vesti-la, e foi andando em direção ao corredor que levava aos dormitórios. Levantei uma sobrancelha, ele deu de ombros.

- Vou ter que tirar mesmo... – disse, dissimuladamente.

Abracei ele por trás e fomos até nosso quarto assim. Distribui pequenos beijos pelos ombros dele pelo caminho.

Entramos no quarto e ficamos em pé um na frente do outro, olhos nos olhos. Ele adorava fazer aquilo comigo, ficar me provocando com aquele olhar incandescente, aquele sorriso torto brincando na boca vermelha. Eu estava totalmente hipnotizado. A tensão acumulada era palpável. Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim até que nossos narizes estivessem quase colados, mas sem me tocar, e ficou roçando aqueles lábios nos meus até que eu perdesse o controle e avançasse sedento, bocas, línguas e dentes se encontrando num ritmo frenético. Dei um passo para trás e cai na cama, ele por cima de mim. Eu podia sentir cada detalhe daquele corpo, e o coração dele martelando descompassado, junto ao meu.

Sentia também toda a excitação dele, e estava cada vez mais difícil de controlar, e aquilo era ao mesmo tempo delicioso e intimidante... Eu nunca tinha me sentido daquela forma com ninguém, e tinha certeza que Albus também não tivera nenhuma experiência anterior.

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele, e pude ver que ele tinha as mesmas dúvidas que eu... Levantei meu rosto até o dele, e disse baixinho contra aquela boca:

- Al, eu amo você.

Albus invadiu minha boca com um beijo apaixonado, fazendo com que nossos corpos se esfregassem um contra o outro desesperadamente... Eu não consegui conter um gemido em meio aquele beijo, e Al abandonou minha boca, para poder respirar melhor.

As mãos dele percorriam todo o meu abdome, e ele começou abrir os botões da minha camisa novamente, beijando e lambendo cada parte descoberta... Eu só conseguia ofegar. Inverti as posições, ficando por cima.

Passei meus lábios pela pele quente do pescoço e fui descendo, até alcançar um mamilo. Dei um beijo ali e senti uma mão se enterrar nos meus cabelos e um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios dele. Beijei mais ainda, alternando lambidas e mordidas. Quanto mais ele gemia e ofegava, mais eu queria continuar com aquilo. Desci com a boca pelo abdome e barriga, contornando os músculos definidos com a ponta da língua, seguindo a linha de pêlos ralos abaixo no umbigo. Subi as mãos pelas coxas dele, chegando ao botão da calça e abrindo-o.

Senti o olhar dele se voltar para baixo, diretamente para mim, e olhei de volta, com medo de estar fazendo algo errado. Ele puxou minha boca em direção a dele, beijou-me de leve e disse, olhando nos meus olhos:

- Também te amo Scorpius, muito.

Dessa vez fui eu que invadi a boca dele, deixando-o sem fôlego, enquanto baixava o zíper de sua calça. Olhei-o nos olhos, com uma pergunta muda, e ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

Tirei a calça dele e voltei beijando suas coxas, até chegar na cueca preta que estava completamente cheia com sua excitação. Ele gemeu e levou a mão aos meus cabelos quando sentiu minha boca quente distribuindo beijos em seu membro, por cima da cueca. Nesse momento ele sentou-se na cama, puxando minha boca para a dele e abrindo minha calça, baixando-a até os joelhos. Deitou-se novamente e me levou com ele, me abraçando com força e fazendo com que nossas ereções se tocassem por cima das cuecas. Não agüentei mais e coloquei minha mão entre nossos corpos e por dentro de sua cueca, tocando nele. Albus jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, deixando aquela garganta totalmente exposta para que eu a beijasse enquanto movimentava minha mão para cima e para baixo nele, deixando-o ainda mais duro. Desci novamente, distribuindo beijos por seu abdome e barriga, e tirei sua cueca. Levei lentamente meus lábios até ele e beijei a ponta da sua ereção. Beijei de novo e de novo, alternava beijos e lambidas até estar completamente envolvido por aquele gosto maravilhoso e os gemidos de Al... Chupei com vontade e coloquei-o inteiro na boca. Ele dizia coisas desconexas e segurava forte em meus cabelos, até q eu ouvi claramente o q ele queria dizer:

- Scorp, por favor... Pára! Não... Não quero que termine agora.

Ele estava com o rosto vermelho e a boca entreaberta, respirando forte. Nunca o vi mais lindo que naquele momento. Dei um ultimo beijo nele e deitei ao seu lado. Ele deitou-se por cima de mim e me beijou profundamente, sentindo o próprio gosto que estava em minha boca. Desceu a mão até minha cueca e ficou passando a mão de leve por ela, enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Você é maravilhoso Scorp... Maravilhoso...

A voz rouca dele, sussurrada, e a mão dele que subia e descia pela minha ereção, lentamente, estavam me deixando louco.

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você, de querer tocar você...

Ele alternava carícias suaves e apertos mais fortes, e eu estava perdendo o controle diante daquela deliciosa tortura que ele estava fazendo comigo.

- Eu quero você, Scorpius. Inteiro. Só para mim.

Disse isso olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos, e eu senti algo como uma descarga elétrica passando por todo o meu corpo, quando ele finalmente colocou a mão dentro da minha cueca, me tocando pele a pele. Eu já estava completamente entregue. Ele tirou minha cueca e deitou-se por cima de mim, uma mão entre nossos corpos, ainda me tocando.

- Posso, Scorp? Posso te ter só pra mim? Posso te fazer meu? – ele falou, a respiração quente contra a minha, a boca contra a minha, os olhos cravados nos meus.

- Sempre fui seu, Al.

E nos beijamos. E foi mais intenso e mais forte e mais apaixonado do que nunca. Al se posicionou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas, sem nunca parar de me tocar, sem nunca abandonar meus olhos. Pegou a varinha dele, que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama, e murmurou um feitiço que fez eu me sentir quente e úmido imediatamente. Ele se debruçou, e eu pude sentir cada centímetro dele entrando em mim, lentamente, e ele me olhava de uma forma tão doce e tão apaixonada que qualquer dor era totalmente irrelevante naquele momento. Depois que ele estava completamente dentro de mim, ele ficou um tempo parado, debruçado sobre as duas mãos, para que eu me acostumasse.

- Tudo bem?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele saiu de dentro de mim, e voltou de novo... E de novo, e de novo, até eu estar completamente ofegante, me mexendo embaixo dele, ajudando- o nos movimentos. Al também estava ofegante, e aumentou a velocidade , levando uma mão até minha ereção, me masturbando no mesmo ritmo frenético de nossos corpos, e só se ouviam nossos gemidos, nossas respirações. O mundo se dissolveu em cores e sensações quando senti Al se despejar dentro de mim. Um segundo depois, me desfiz na mão dele, sentindo seu corpo desabar sobre o meu.

Ficamos lá, ele sobre mim, tentando normalizar nossas respirações. Procurei a mão dele e entrelacei nossos dedos. Ouvi-o murmurando algo como "Meu Deus" e sorri contra o pescoço dele. Depois de um tempo, ele se mexeu até alcançar a varinha e fez um feitiço para nos limpar, e voltou a se aconchegar em mim, a cabeça no meu peito. Fiquei procurando palavras para descrever o que eu tinha sentido, mas percebi que não precisava, quando Al levou minha mão até sua boca e depositou um beijo leve. Sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, acariciando os cabelos revoltos com a minha mão livre.

E adormecemos.

--

**N.A:** Gostaria de agradecer especialmente ao meu melhor amigo, **Ly**. Obrigada por servir de inspiração para tudo que eu faço. Te amo, infinitamente.

Quero agradecer também aos reviews que me deixaram em 'Tudo mudar' e 'Aniversário.' Vocês me fizeram muito feliz, meninas!

Beijos

Scorp and Al


End file.
